Simplify the following expression: $n = \dfrac{r}{7} + \dfrac{9r}{7}$
Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $n = \dfrac{r + 9r}{7}$ Combine like terms: $n = \dfrac{10r}{7}$